1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to determining a distance from a mobile device to a remote object or a size of the remote object.
2. Information
A device may measure a distance to a remote surface by measuring a propagation time of sound, light, infrared (IR) and/or radio-frequency (RF) energy projected to the surface and reflected back to the device. For example, a hand-held device may project a light beam toward a surface several meters away to measure its distance. Unfortunately, an angle at which such a device is aimed at the surface typically affects a distance measurement. Additionally, such a device typically measures a distance to a point on the surface at which the device is aimed, which is not necessarily the closest point on the surface to the device.